


The Haircut

by whcalmwaves



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whcalmwaves/pseuds/whcalmwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little story inspired by Fernando's busy day in Mexico and by sweetpeapoppy's comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts).



Fernando couldn’t help but feel a bit weird about the situation he found himself in. Here he was, dressed in his race suit, but he was not in the familiar environment of his garage or in a race car. Instead, he was sat in a barber’s chair right in the middle of the bustling Mexico City, about to get his hair cut!

Not that there was anything unusual with getting a hair cut, although Fernando couldn’t remember the last time he had one. His hair was getting really long, and he found himself often having to run his fingers through his hair and try to flip the floppy fringe over his forehead just so he could see. His mother had been nagging at him for a while to get it cut, and Fernando swore he had noticed Ron glared with disapproval at him in Japan and in Austin, muttering under his breath something about maintaining McLaren’s corporate image. Fernando was not one who liked to defy his own mother, but being able to defy Ron in such a matter somehow gave him a sense of satisfaction, perhaps in part due to how Fernando perceived he was being treated the first time he was under Ron’s then rather unfair management.

Back to the present time, as Fernando sat pondering on the barber's chair, the other occupants of the rather retro-looking salon or barber as the name of the shop went, as well as more than a few bystanders outside the shop, were all focusing their attention on the one suited in race gear. It was not everyday that you get a F1 pilot in full race gear sitting in a barber shop, hence the considerable interest. But of course this occurrence was not by coincidence, rather it was a carefully organized PR event of which Fernando was the star attraction. The day had started with Fernando playing the role of a Uber driver chauffeuring a lucky fan for a grooming session first at the salon, to be followed by suit fitting at a designer suit store in preparation for a gala evening at a sponsor event. The barber was at the moment busy with styling the excited fan’s hair, while the aforementioned star attraction was trying hard to think of a way to politely decline getting his hair cut, but to no avail. 

Fernando could only blame himself for not paying attention when his PR officer went through his schedule for the next few days while they were seated in the helicopter on the way to visit the Honda factory in Mexico. Perhaps this particular grooming session was arranged by Ron himself, Fernando thought, but he didn’t realize that it was coming. There was of course good reason for his distraction, as he sat in the helicopter pretending to nod, smile and listen to what his PR officer was saying, while looking casually at his phone. A certain special someone was being extremely naughty and annoying at that same time, sending suggestive messages and poses to tease and distract poor Fernando. The result being that Fernando, who not only had to exercise an extraordinary amount of self control to avoid excessive pooling of blood in a certain area, had also totally missed the bit about he himself having to be groomed as well, besides the enthusiastic fan who had now been done by the barber.

Fernando groaned silently as the man approached with a smile. It would definitely look weird if he jumped out of the chair and ran away now, and there seemed no way out, he thought sadly. It was not that he was afraid of something as ordinary as a hair cut, in fact the Spaniard did think of getting one, as he found his hair sticking out in all directions under his team cap gave him a rather less than suave look sometimes. But no, not now or anytime soon, he needed to keep his hair long for one simple reason. A certain special someone loved his long hair. Mark loved Fernando keeping his hair long.

The Spaniard knew it as a fact that Mark loved it that way, and that was the only reason why he had been avoiding the hairdresser’s despite his mother’s nagging, Ron’s glaring and even his own discomfort. The few precious times this year that they managed to get together at their home in England when both were free from work commitments had been spent blissfully in each other’s company, not doing much but just enjoying being around each other. Mark had more then once commented on how well Fernando looked with his hair long, calling him his fluffy little lion. He would gently run his fingers through Fernando long hair as they laid side by side in bed or sat together on the couch. This simple action was most effective in relaxing Fernando, something which the Spaniard found difficult to do, given the rough year he had been having thus far, and Fernando couldn’t have enough of it. There was also the amusing incident which imprinted upon Fernando’s mind the importance that Mark placed on the length of his hair. During a fan meeting in Tokyo before the Japanese grand prix, Jenson had playfully remarked that his teammate needed a haircut and later teased Fernando saying how beautiful he looked when he was doing his usual flipping of hair to see better as he did a demo on the simulator. After they all got back to England, the three of them met up for drinks. To Fernando’s surprise, Mark started to warn Jenson, in a half joking manner but sounding a tad too full of jealousy, that the Brit should never suggest to Fernando that he cut his hair, and that Fernando’s beautiful hair was for his eyes only. Suffice to say that both Fernando and Jenson were shocked by Mark’s comments, and Jenson started laughing so hard he looked like he might burst, while Fernando blushed furiously and was sorely tempted to crawl under the table. How ever did Mark know of what Jenson said during a fan event? Eventually both of them put Mark’s outburst down to one too many glasses of wine, but Fernando remembered how flushed his face felt from all the blushing, even though Jenson was well aware of their relationship. Nevertheless, the little incident signified to the Spaniard how much his long hair meant to Mark and irregardless of how embarrassed he felt in front of Jenson with Mark’s warning, Fernando had never felt so loved and treasured.

So it was that Fernando now eyed the barber warily as the latter suggested for him to try a shorter fresher look. The suggestion was met with firm objection from the subject himself who would only agree to some weight to be taken off at the crown and a light trim down the back. Fernando did his best to not appear too uptight with the amount of hair being snipped off by the barber’s quick hand. At the end of the cut, the Spaniard couldn’t help but appreciate the neater crop that now rest upon his head, but at the same time, he was apprehensive of how this would be taken by his significant other. There was not much time to further ponder over this as he was rushed off to the next destination. A long day packed full of activities awaited the star attraction, who tried his best to push any fears of rejection of his shorter locks out of his mind, and focused on being the handsome stylish professional star that he had always been.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

It was indeed a very long day for Fernando, and it was almost midnight when he finally returned to the hotel. After the grooming sessions, there were a few interviews with the local media and sponsors squeezed in, before he had to be suited up for the evening’s gala event. Fernando was very tired after such a long day, but now finally alone, his thoughts on his shorter crop and Mark’s potential disapproval started to weigh heavily on him as he crawled into bed. It was early morning in England and Mark was probably still in bed. Fernando longed to see him and talk to him, but he decided to wait another day before calling Mark. As he snuggled under the covers, feeling rather alone, his phone started to buzz. It was Mark, calling him via FaceTime. Fernando excitedly reach out for his phone, but stopped short just in time. No, he couldn’t let Mark see him now. What if he hated his shorter hair? Fernando had not prepared himself to explain to Mark why he cut his precious hair. But he really needed to hear Mark’s voice. As he hesitated, the phone continued to ring, urging him to pick it up. Fernando decided to wait out this call, and phone Mark back with just an audio call instead. Mark was quite persistent in waiting for Fernando to pick up, and after a seemingly unending spell, the phone finally stopped buzzing. Fernando quickly picked up his phone and dialed an audio call to Mark. It was picked up immediately.

“Hey, where are you now, Nano? I just called you”

“Sorry, I was in the bathroom. Just got back after a long day with the sponsors”

“I thought so. Missed you…”

“Missed you too. Why are you up so early?”

“Calling you of course, silly! Can’t sleep when you are not here” Mark said playfully.

“Me too, miss you lots”

“Let me switch to FaceTime video, I want to see you”

“No no no…ah I mean, I’m very tired, so let’s just stick to audio…”

“Mate, you just said you can’t sleep too. Come, let me see you!”

“No Mark, no! Can’t”

“Hey what’s wrong, buddy?”

“Nothing, nothing, I’m just fine!”

“You wouldn’t happen to be with someone else right now, would you?” Mark said jokingly.

“Of course not!” 

“Just joking mate, come let me see you!”

“Ah, no, please”

“Fernando, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Hey, I just want to see you, I want to see your new look up close!”

“What, how did you know?” Fernando was shocked.

“Mate, your pictures at the barber were plastered all over Twitter. Plus your stint as an Uber driver, and at the gala tonight. You sure had a busy day mate, but you looked great!”

“I do? You mean you have seen what I did to my hair? But wait, you were stalking me on Twitter?!”

“Ah well, ummm, I was just casually looking and your photos popped up…” Fernando could only grin widely as he imagined the flush creeping onto Mark’s’ face as he was caught out. He would give anything to be by his side now. “..yeah, there were loads of photo so I got a glimpse. Come on, let me have a better look!”

“Ummm, well, it was just a little trim. I didn’t want to do it, but it was a sponsor event. Sorry for cutting my hair” Fernando's smile was gone as he expected Mark’s disappointment to filter through the phone

“Hey mate, why are you even saying sorry? I love your look!”

“Oh, but I thought you love me keeping my hair long. You even warned Jenson not to suggest to me to cut my hair. I thought that was what you like best about me, and I have to go and cut it short. Sorry” Fernando said with contrite.

“Nano, mate, what makes you think your hair is the only thing I like about you? I mean it’s really beautiful and you really are the King of F1 hair. But it’s you whom I love so much. Whether you have long hair, short hair, heck even no hair, I will still love you, just as you are!” Mark proclaimed rather passionately.

Fernando’s giggle at Mark coronating him as the King of F1 hair was turned into a wince at the terrifying image of himself with no crowning glory. But his heart really soared on hearing Mark’s touching conclusion to his proclamation of love. It was tad dramatic perhaps, but Fernando knew it was honest and sincere, just as the Aussie had always been as a person. His heart swelled with love and happiness, and all he wanted to do at that moment was to run to the airport to board the next flight home to his Mark. However, it was impossible as grand prix obligations awaited, and he did the next best thing. Immediately he connected a video call through FaceTime. They had to see each other now, if only through the small screen on the phone.

Mark was still in bed as he appeared on screen enthusiastically. Fernando dearly wished he could jump through the screen to be right next to his partner on their bed. Mark seemed to have read his mind and expressed the same thing the next instant. To lift the mood, Mark made Fernando direct the phone at different angles so that he can see his new hair do properly and the Spaniard gamely did so. To Fernando’s delight, Mark declared that the hair looked fabulous although it didn’t look half as fabulous as the man himself.

“Well, mate, it’s just as well that you got a hair cut. It brings you good luck, you know.”

“It does? Well, I’m going to need it, with rain expected over the weekend and a track layout that doesn’t suit our car at all…” Fernando said sadly as he was brought back to earth by the reality he faced this coming weekend.

“It does of course, you know the saying that a good hair cut brings you tons of luck and all. But not that you need luck to do well in the race. You are the rain maestro, you are always fantastic in the wet.”

“But that’s not what you said to JB on Twitter, you said he was the master in these conditions…” Fernando couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy that crept in his tone.

“Ah, that’s just me being nice to my old pal. JB is good but you are the best, whether in the wet or in the dry…”Mark paused suggestively “…on the track or off the track…”

Fernando could only blush and smile adorably at Mark’s innuendos. And thus they continued over the phone, talking about everything and nothing in particular, both wanting so much to be with the other but having to be contented with just seeing each other on the small phone screen. It was well past one o’clock in the early morning when Fernando finally failed to stifle a yawn and his eyes were drooping. 

“Bedtime for you champ. You have another busy day tomorrow, I mean later today.”

“Yeah, I am on the press conference again.” Sighed Fernando.

“Oh that again. Well, try not to look too bored”

“I’ll try. Are you watching? I will smile for you!”

“Sure thing! I will be watching you mate!”

“Goodnight, oh it’s good morning to you. But guess I need to sleep now”

“Goodnight mate. One last thing. You know, if your team ever make you go to the barber again, ummm, can you just clear that hair cut with me buddy?”

“Yes Sir!”

All’s well that ends well.


End file.
